The present invention relates to a sign system, and, in particular, to a sign system including a sign member useful in point of purchase advertising that may be mounted overhead on existing shelving, for example. The sign member of the present invention may be folded for easy access to goods stored behind the sign member of the shelving.
Various sign systems attachable to shelving have been disclosed in the past, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,013, dated Jan. 17, 1989, issued to Anthony Sainato, discloses a header sign assembly for product merchandising displays. The mounting assembly includes at least one header sign holder and mounting apparatus to mount the sign holder to pegboard or a shelf.
Another such sign system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,072, dated Feb. 17, 1998, issued to Benjamin L. Garfinkle. The Garfinkle patent discloses a sign system which utilizes one or more rail sections for holding a plurality of sign holders above items displayed in supermarkets and the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,871, issued to Thomas M. Conway, dated Aug. 20, 2002, is disclosed a mounting system for mounting a sign, such as, a sheet or panel to a horizontal shelf in one embodiment. Apparatus is disclosed for permitting the sign to be swung outwardly from a shelf to gain access to any items stored on the shelf. In another embodiment, a sign or display portion is mounted to the top of shelving partition walls which include support posts. Brackets are included which are inserted in the tops of the support posts which support the sign in fixed position.
Another such sign system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. application publication No. 2003/0230016, published Dec. 18, 2003, by Scott Padiak, et. al. The Padiak publication disclosed a display sign which can be moved for access behind where the display sign had been and which may be restored to the original position. The Padiak device generally utilized cables and guides to allow the sign to move.
And yet still another such sign system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,969, issued to Thomas M. Conway, dated Dec. 23, 2003. This patent discloses a sign mounting system for at least two adjacent sign portions which together constitute a single sign. Apparatus is disclosed for attachment to existing shelving and provide means for the sign portions to be swung open for access to any items stored on a shelf behind a sign portion.
Problems may arise from a ease of access standpoint with some of the prior art assemblies which utilize apparently rigid sign portions which swing open to gain access to items stores on a shelf hidden by the sign portion. Often access to items stored on a shelf behind such a sign assembly are elevated beyond a person's reach and the use of a ladder or other similar device is necessary in order to reach the item which may be quite cumbersome or heavy. A sign portion that is required to swing substantially in a horizontal direction away from the elevated shelf may in some cases present difficulty for the person on the ladder, or other similar device. The person attempting to swing the sign portion open to reach the items, may be required to lean, or move backwards, away from shelving to “open” the sign portion possibly putting himself in a more precarious position.
Also, another drawback of the prior art assemblies is their apparent relative complexity.